Alive (REMADE)
by FanfictionRush
Summary: What happens hundreds of thousands of years after the Collapse of Remnant? What happens hundreds and hundreds of years of this 'Earth' Pyrrha now stands upon? "So, you raised me from the dead and now you're forcing me to save the universe?" "Uh...yes?" "Okay." Rated M for swearing and suggestive themes. (DISCONTINUED, PM if you want to help me reboot it)
1. Alive Again

**_Season 1: Coming Alive | Arc 1: Revived_**

Hey guys! I know you really loved Alive, but this is just a simple rewrite of it! The last one lacked grammar, spelling and even research that should have been made. I was running on little internet information and just playing the game. I think this helped wonderfully.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Destiny, that belongs to Bungie and any other company affiliated in the making. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon. [EDIT: I do not own _Edward and the Dragon_ , that belongs to whoever wrote it. No, seriously, I found it on Google, it's not mine.]

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Alive Again* =-**

Black. That was all she could see. But, didn't darkness mean there was light? She had no idea how to tell as she curled into a ball in the blank space. What once she believed would outline and house her memories was but a black space occupying it, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She shut her eyes and cried when she thought of yellow as her train of thought led her to that from light.

She tried to regain consciousness, but to now avail. _Heh,_ she thought idly. _A veil._

Someone with a mane of golden hair flashed before her. Something about that pun had reminded her of this _boisterous_ young girl, but that was all she could know about as she tried again and again to regain consciousness.

She thought hard of her past, but nothing would come. Only the thought of being highly praised for hard work of fighting in tournaments and killing evil creatures grazed her mind, but she could not remember it for all she cared. She tried looking back on the triggers. _Perhaps,_ she thought. _They will regain a few memories._

It was like a winded and twisted wire. The black space was now filled with the image of being inside of said wire. She was flying through it, looking at rectangular squares that resembled pictures from a camera. She tried to see each picture individually, even if for but a moment, to see if she could trigger one of them, but the fast-moving pace of the flying left them blurry. She gave up and it stopped, right in front of a mop of blonde hair, sitting upon a head that held two ocean blue eyes and she remembered immediately.

 _Jaune!_

It was as if the picture became animated, and he looked to her with a smile. The picture began to back away, and it was as if chains rose out of the floor that ripped like stone over water. "Jaune!" she tried, though her strength gave out and her knees hit the floor, slowly moving through to whatever hell tried to pull her in. "Jaune!" she tried again and her vision blurred. Her legs were now through the floor and her hips and upper body remained, slowly being pulled. Her eyes were just open enough to see the blurry photo of his animated wave disappearing into darkness. "Jaune!" she tried one last time, feeling a tear shed from her eye and fall down. Her chest was now in the floor, leaving neck and head. She wailed a little loudly, as her mouth was devoured and quieted, leaving the colorful, animated space empty and turning to black.

She was back in that black room again, curled into a ball and sobbing. Her tears struck the floor, and as if a faucet was stricken, water leaked from the floor and flooded the black room. It rose her up, but she gave no care. She was lifted to the top and felt the roof and allowed herself to drown in her own tears. But, a faint robotic voice was heard.

"Guardian?" came the voice, echoing through and billowing ripples occupied the water as it stopped. Her face was mere inches from the roof and the voice gave her hope.

"Guaridannnn?" came the annoyed robotic voice, fluctuating to show human personality. It was beckoning her to awaken, and she very much obliged in order to get out of this hellhole of a mind of hers.

"Eyes up, Guardian," came the voice again. _Guardian?_ she thought. _I'm a Huntress, though._ A memory resurfaced and she remembered her mother giving her a story on Huntresses.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy!" called the small red-headed girl. Her mother, Theta Nikos, looked down on her daughter.

"Yes, Pyr-Pyr," she dubbed her by her nickname. Little Pyrrha cooed in her mother's arms and reached for the dangling pendulum that led from her mother's circlet. "Would you like another story?"

"Yes!" she screamed happily, hoping her mother would give in and read her a book.

"Okay," she said. "Would you like the Pumpkin Story?"

"No!" came the instant reply.

"Okay..." Theta said awkwardly. Pyrrha usually _loved_ pumpkins. "Would you like the Jack and the Duststalk?"

"No!" came another instant reply.

Theta rose a brow. They were her favorite stories. A Yellow Dust Crystal beamed by her head and she smiled. "How about..." she said. "A _new_ story?" she asked with a smile.

Pyrrha cooed and smiled brightly at her mother, silently telling her _yes_.

"Ajax!" she called to Pyrrha Nikos' father, Ajax Nikos. "Where did you put _Edward and the Wyvern?_ "

"It's on the shelf in Pyrrha's room, Honey!" he called back.

"Thanks!" she called back.

"No problem!" was his last reply.

Pyrrha was carried into her own room. It consisted of a small child's bed in the corner, next to the window. Her toys were littered about on the floor, mostly of pumpkin men and other people, a few dolls and some Lego she left out. "Ow!" her mother seethed as she stepped on one. "I swear," Theta muttered beneath her breath. "Feet were _made_ to find those in the dark..."

A cabinet was at the end of the bed, faced towards the door as she walked in. To the left was Pyrrha's closet no doubt with clothes knocked on the floor (Pyrrha had learned to climb on the dresser in there and had a habit of ruining hanging clothing). On the right directly from the door, beneath the light switch that was promptly turned on after Theta stepped on the Lego, was a large shelf, no doubt holding toddler and baby stories for the three year old. Theta sat Pyrrha down on the bed and began looking for the book. "Aha!" she yelled quietly triumphantly. "Here it is!"

She grabbed the book and made for the bed after shutting the door, sitting down next to Pyrrha. The bed made her bounce a bit from the sudden weight, causing Pyrrha to slightly be launched into the air by about a foot. This was all too familiar for Pyrrha, so she didn't scream and wailed happily in laughter as she landed in Theta's lap, who had scooted over quickly enough. Pyrrha made herself comfortable in her mother's lap.

"This," Theta pulled out the book as Pyrrha sat down. "Is _Edward and the Wyvern._ "

Pyrrha giggled playfully as she rested her head on her mother's upper arm, holding onto her right forearm.

"Edward," started Theta. Pyrrha giggled with a grin, a tooth missing (frontal, that is). "Was the youngest Huntsman in the Valen Kingdom. He was still pretty much a boy, but was so brave and intelligent that, without having to fight anyone at all, he had defeated all of his enemies."

Pyrrha giggled in understanding, though she had absolutely no idea what half of these words meant.

"One day, while riding in the mountains, he came across a small cave. Upon entering it, he found that it was massive. Inside was a beautiful castle. It was so big, in fact, that he thought the mountain wasn't even real. To him, he thought the mountain was a facade to hide the castle."

Pyrrha stared at the colored page. It showed the mountain on one side of a silver line, and on the other the inside of the cave with the man's silhouette and the great castle behind it.

"On nearing the castle, Edward heard the sound of voices. Without hesitation, he climbed over the wall to follow the voices. 'Anybody here?' he called."

Pyrrha began laughing hysterically, shaking the bed because her mother had tried to impersonate a man's voice. "Pyr-Pyr," she said, trying to stifle laughter and a blush. "Don't laugh at me, please!"

Ending the bout of giggles, Theta returned to the book. "'Help! Help us!' came a response from inside, ' we've been locked here for years, serving the Castle Wyvern Grimm!' _Wyvern,_ thought Edward, just before an enormous flying flame almost burnt him alive!"

Pyrrha gasped in horror, hoping to God he wouldn't die (as a toddler, you become attached to characters the moment a book stumbles upon one).

"Edward spun around, and addressing the terrible dragon face to face said, 'It's alright, Wyvern. I forgive you for what you just did, you probably didn't even know it was me.' The dragon was surprised at words such as these. No one dared to approach him with such words, and even in a brazen manner. 'Prepare to fight, Huntsman! I don't care who you are!' bellowed the dragon."

Pyrrha gasped yet again, hoping Edward wouldn't be burnt into crisp like he had been missed last time. Theta simply smiled at Pyrrha's simple-mindedness, but she couldn't help it. Pyrrha was three!

"'Wait a moment!' cried Edward. 'It's obvious you don't know who I am! I am the Guardian of the Great Dust Sword, Excalibur!' Edward was known for making things up before fighting to avoid it. 'You very well must know that Excalibur has slain dozens of Beowulves, Ursae and King Taijitsae. Not to mention the great Dragons, Nevermores and Goliaths that dot Remnant itself! If I unsheathe said sword, it will come to your neck and I will slay you! The first wyvern to be slain by Excalibur!'"

Pyrrha smiled happily at his words, hoping for he to defeat the dragon.

"The wyvern had never heard of Excalibur, but was frightened. He certainly didn't like being slit by throat. Edward continued talking.

'In any case, I want to give you the chance to fight me, wyvern! Let us travel to the other side of the world. Over there is a snow-covered mountain in the Atlesian Kingdom. At the summit, there is a large tower belonging to that of the Schnees themselves! At the top of this tower, there is a golden mage who had created the sword. There the sword will lose its power, and I will await you for five days.' On saying that, Edward rose a cloud of Teleportation Dust and disappeared in the smoky purple remnants of it. The dragon believed he had gone to the mountain in the Atlesian territory, but really, he had hidden in some bushes behind him."

Pyrrha giggled at the simple-mindedness of the dragon, and Theta laughed at the irony of the earlier thought of hers.

"Wanting to fight with the annoying Huntsman, the dragon flew a month's trip to the Atlesian territory to fight him. When Edward was sure the wyvern was far away, he came out of his hiding place and entered the castle. He set free all of the prisoners inside, many of whom that had been missing for years from Vale. When they had returned home, they praised Edward for his great intelligence."

"What happened to the wyvern, what happened to the wyvern?!" yelled Pyrrha who was anxious and had been kicking her feet in the air and was now jumping on the bed by Theta who giggled immensely.

"Hold on, Pyr-Pyr," she said. "I'm getting there...

"And what of the dragon? He flew to the Atlesian territory where there really was a snow-covered mountain, where there really was a golden mage at the top of the tower, and held by Schnees, they made him a massive pet for their three year-old, Weiss Schnee.

"'And we could go to parties, and we could go singing. Can you sing?' she asked the massive Grimm.

"'No, for the love of God, no! Please!' he wailed, grabbing at the golden bars. 'Please, free me!'

"When word got to Edward of what had happened, he was stunned and smiled for his efforts."

She closed the book and Pyrrha bounced up and down on the bed, "Again, again!"

"Again?" asked Theta. Pyrrha had never asked for a book to be read again.

"Yes, yes!" Pyrrha yelled. "I wanna be Edward! I wanna be a Huntsman!"

At that moment, Ajax burst in laughing before yelling, "Ow!" for stepping on a Lego. Theta and Pyrrha laughed at Ajax for what just happened. "Pyrrha? A Huntsman?! Haha!"

Pyrrha pouted and crossed her arms cutely with a frown. "Why not?"

"I'm not saying you _can't_ hunt Grimm, my little pumpkin," he said, picking her up and sitting next to his wife. "You can't be a Huntsman."

Pyrrha turned her head to the side angrily.

"You can be a Huntress, though."

She looked back with interest, seemingly wondering what it was. "Why not a Huntsman?" she asked. Theta looked to Ajax and chuckled.

"Huntsman are smelly guys," he said. "Huntresses are beautiful women," he said, letting out a hand to brush across the air, and looking to Theta with a smirk and raised brows twice.

Theta giggled and looked to the side.

"I wanna be a Huntress!" Pyrrha declared.

* * *

She cried at the memory. But, the blurry conscious beckoned her awake. "It worked," it said happily as she lifted her head from the hard ground. "You're alive!"

"Alive?" she asked, looking around confusedly. A lock of hair invaded her sight, so she put a hand to her face to move it out of the way. During the action, she rubbed her head and felt some sort of soft, but friction-filled mass of plastic or something. Liquidy, but not really. She looked at the gloved hand, noticing the ripples in her palm but smoothness on the other side. She tried to feel it with her other hand, but it was gloved in the same type of material. She looked and stood up slowly, lightly stumbling to the side but recovering.

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you," the thing in front of her said.

"What the-?" she asked, looking at him. "What are you?"

" _Who_ am I?" he said slightly annoyed. "I am a Ghost. Well, I'm your Ghost, now."

"A ghost?" Pyrrha asked, looking at him closer and squinting at him. He back away a little as she had done so. "Hardly seemed fitting. And mine?"

"Yes," he replied. "And you...you've been dead a long time."

"Really?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said. "So, you're going to see some things you won't understand."

A deathly roar was heard in the distance and Pyrrha looked in the direction the Ghost had looked behind him. She noticed her surroundings. Lightly powdered ground of snow over sticking-up grass in between. Rusted and destroyed cars littering a massive highway that led over bridge from her left and into a massively rusted wall in the distance, the sun shining on it briefly before she turned her attention back to the Ghost looking back to her.

"This if Fallen Territory," he said quickly, scared. "We're not safe here."

The Ghost was a little frantic now, flying back in forth in thought. She curved a smile a little. _If I was really dead for a long time, someone got crafty with machinery and emotions..._

"I have to get you to the City," he said, turning around and flying a little ways to the wall, before turning back to her. "Hold still."

He sizzled into blue and disappeared.

"Where'd you-"

"Don't worry, I'm still with you," he soothed, getting Pyrrha to calm down a little from the small companion that deemed himself hers within the last five minutes that had seemed to be missing temporarily. "We need to move," he said. "Fast."

"Where?" she asked before a ray of blue missed her by a hair's inch.

"The wall," he said normally as he was in her suit or wherever.

Pyrrha was unarmed, and that scared her. Where Milo and Akuou had gone was beyond her, but was she hoped she could find them, or at least reforge them. She really liked that idea. She also hoped she could reforge her armor as well. She became very well attached to it, even the circlet her mother gave her. She wanted, no needed, to find it! Somehow!

"Yah!" she lunged forward, sprinting madly towards the wall, making sure not to get hit by any of the blue pulses whizzing by her like a bullet. "What are those things?!" she yelled.

"We call them Homing Pulses," he said. She dodged one and it curved and hit the wall in an attempt to come back to hit Pyrrha. "We don't really know what they are, but they do follow you."

"I can see that!" she yelled as she finally made it under the undercroft of the little entrance. Her boots clunked against the floor every step as she made it to a wall. "Gah!" she yelled as her shoulder bashed into the wall so she could turn into the building. She was moving so fast up those stairs she didn't realize how old the inside still was. "Come on," he urged. "I didn't revive you so you can just die again."

She didn't want to die again any time soon. _Again?_ she rang in her mind.

She came to a halt in a metal room. A catwalk that served as the earlier undercroft from outside, to the right was somewhat of a window and the left, a normal wall. _Normal..._ she thought with little nostalgia as the previous world came back to her. "I need to get us a weapon before the Fallen find us," he said to no one in particular, but she had been hearing well.

She stepped onto the metal catwalk, her boots clanked slowly across it. "Quiet," he said and she got into a low squat, slowing her movement so her clanks were quieter. "They're right above us..." he said. Ahead was a looming darkness, bit of specks of light floated about as a flashlight appeared behind the right of her head and illuminated the path. She looked back to see the Ghost there. "What?" he asked. "I'm just being a flashlight."

She nodded and looked back forward. The light was far enough to see the other wall, slightly brought up a few steps onto a short square platform that led to more steps up to the left. There was a missing bit of wall and panels were behind it.

She stopped with a gasp of fear as some sort of humanoid creature slowly crawled up on all fours up between the wall and panels. It had been dark green, it's rough and slimy looking skin grabbing onto another bit of panel to lift itself up. White, black and gray surrounded it like an armor in its cold, hard embrace. Completing the creepiness it had dredged up in her soul, freaking it to its bare limits.

She continued after a moment and up the stairs into a massive room, catwalks here and there reminding her of the memory she received of she, her mother and father. It made her cry to remember how Edward had braved that cave, and here she was, beginning to cry from a new memory.

The memory of the Black Room that had entombed her earlier before the Ghost had awoken her.

"Hang tight," the Ghost said, bringing her back to reality and also comforting her through the fact that she was not alone. "Fallen thrive in the Darkness. We won't."

She nodded and he left her, the little circle blue light floated in the darkness. "We need more light, let me see what I can do."

She could still hear him in the distance. "Another one of these hardened military systems...and a few hundred years of entropy working against me," he said annoyed.

Pyrrha only giggled like the toddler in her memory.

And like that, a snap awoke her from her nostalgic thoughts, bringing to life the large room. Red pipes, red blinking lights...things that resembled that...alien...in the wall earlier climbing up one of the red pipes like roaches up a wall when scared by light.

Her eyes widened at the display, fear coursing through her veins alongside so much adrenaline time slowed. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched them tear away at the metal, going inside and no doubt infesting whatever infernal machine controlled this place. More on the bridge below it, and two red machines with red lights chasing the Ghost's blue, coming for her. "They're coming for us!" he yelled.

And like that, all hell broke loose.

 **-= *End of Chapter 1* =-**

How'd you like my rewrite? Nice, what?

Give me some reviews. I can't be expected to do all the work, can I?

Do you think the unconscious bit was a little much? I think I did a better job than a two-liner last time. At least this one is better.

Yes, I will have Ruby and Nora drink coffee again, don't worry! I'm still having trouble making that up, so give me a few ideas before that chapter, will you?

And what of her meeting with Jaune again? What shall I do with that, because last time, I was planning on them meeting much, much later.

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	2. Living Memory

**_Season 1: Coming Alive | Arc 1: Revived_**

Hey guys! I know that not that long ago, chapter 1 was posted. But I had fun writing the last chapter like that so profusely, working my best on Pyrrha's character. In all honesty, I think I can bend Jaune's personality better than Pyrrha, but that was him in Skyrim, and this is she in Destiny. There is a difference between places.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Destiny, that belongs to Bungie and any other company affiliated in the making. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Living Memory* =-**

"They're coming for us!"

All hell then broke loose, but she did not see the events unfold because hell broke loose on the moon and may or may not have been bad.

"Quickly!" he yelled, charging for somewhere on her right and she followed. "I found you a rifle!"

 _A rifle,_ she thought. _Good, something I recognize._

 _Or not..._ she thought as she picked up the rusted old rifle after her Ghost had closed the gate behind her, locking her in and sizzled back into her armor.

The rifle had been somewhat odd. That of being thicker and blackened, roughed out edges no doubt for handling purposes for whoever made this rifle. Customized or not, she had no idea how this machine worked but tried her best to hold the weapon right. Butt stock to her shoulder, _check_. Left hand under what this barrel is... _check_. Aaaaand, finger on the trigger, _check_. _I think I'm good,_ she thought, trying the gun to see if it worked. "I hope you know how to use that thing..." her Ghost said slowly.

"Me, too..." Pyrrha mumbled, firing the gun once and yelping at the recoil. "Kya!" she yelled, being pulled back.

"Having fun, are we?"

"Shut it."

"Just a joke," her Ghost deadpanned.

"Where do I go?" she asked, looking ahead. "There?"

"Yes," he said quickly. "We need to get passed the Wall and to the Last City."

"Wall?" she asked as she trudged forward through sludgey floors that may or may not have been maintained wall over the years. "This is a wall? This place is huge..."

"Yes," he said. "It's one of the last lines of defense and houses the Last City on Earth. Even with it up, we're constantly being attacked within it. The City, however, is highly guarded and no Creature of Darkness has ever entered it."

"Last City?"

"Yes."

"Earth?"

"Ugh," he groaned. "Do you not know anything?"

"No," she responded. "I only have a memory on mind, and I don't feel like sharing." She turned the corner, noticing a creature scampering off away on the other side of the corridor, turning left slightly. Ahead were two paths, the left most likely converging to the right at the last second.

"Oh, dear," he deadpanned. "I seem to have revived a Type-7."

"Type-7?" she asked.

"Type-7s are from the Forgotten Era of the world Remnant. The previous world before Earth now."

"So you raised me from the dead thousands and thousands of years after the passing of my own world, and now you're forcing me to save the world?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Okay."

He deadpanned harder than before. "You're taking this a lot easier than most people do," he said as she completed the corridor and now turned left into a new corridor, lit up and red near the middle.

"Well," she stated. "Panicking when my life is in trouble is not one of my virtues." Two of the creatures from earlier made her yelp in fear before firing and shooting one in the body. The body flipped back and landed hard on his back, screaming in pain, dropping his gun and clutching the wounds. His friend ignored Pyrrha, dropped his gun in submission, before helping drag his friend back into the hole that they came from. Pyrrha was too curious to kill them completely.

"Phew," he breathed out.

"But neither is patience," she continued after the debacle, going forward and to the right. "So get explaining the important stuff," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" he squeaked as she crossed the next room. Wider than the usual corridor, two large cylindrical figure sticking partway out of a wall as they walked. "First, there are three races that are fully humanoid and somewhat devoid of the Darkness that oppose us. Humans, like yourself. Awoken, like you, except blue and ethereal looking eyes. And lastly, Exos, robotic figures who have gained sentience."

She finished the corridor and turned right, into an even wider room and square in shape. Large open doorway leading to a lower platform made of grates and a large doorway similar to the first leading to a room on its left. A creature jumped down in front of her, weapon at the ready, before she reached instinctively to her form and pulled out a knife quickly, slashing it across the face. For good measure, she quickly sprang back and shoved it into its throat, immediately killing it. She watched with slight horror at her instinctive actions for killing such a creature with deadly accuracy.

"I was about to get to that..." the Ghost chuckled nervously. "There are three types of Guardians, like yourself."

"Enlighten me," she said, sheathing the weapon.

"There are Titans, Hunters and Warlocks. You are a Hunter."

"What can each do?" she asked, moving forward into the lower platform.

"Each type of Guardian have two respective classes. Hunters have Bladedancer and Gunslinger. We haven't figured out if you're a Gunslinger or a Bladedancer yet, so I'll explain both. A Bladedancer uses Arc-"

She then went into memory, his words fading a little at the end.

"-Light-"

* * *

"Jaune Arc," called the professor. _**Jaune!**_ **she screamed out, but was only a thought. She could not control her voice here.**

"Pyrrha Nikos," he called again. The two of them going on stage when their respective names were called. _**That's me,**_ **she thought, rather annoyed at the fact she couldn't move on her own. Whatever this was, it was a memory she couldn't change.**

"Nora Valkyrie," she went up the stage. _**Who is the man calling their names? Who's Nora? Who's the guy next to her?**_ **she thought, frantically.**

"And Lie Ren," he finished. _**Ah,**_ **she thought.** ** _That's his name._**

"You four have picked up the White Rook pieces," said the professor on stage. **A memory of the Initiation flashed through her mind quickly, causing her to let out a tear.**

"You will live in peace and harmony for the next four years as team Juniper," he continued. **Juniper held grasp on her mind, making her want to sob at it all. She began to remember every little detail, except for this Jaune Arc she wanted to remember so much.**

"Your leader is Jaune Arc."

 **That did it. She remembered everything about him! The Emerald Forest, Forever Fall, and even the Dustdamned rooftop for God's sake! She even remembered the day he introduced himself. So confident and carefree. She fell for him right then and there when he mentioned how he had no memory or knowing of her name and fame! She wanted to smother him, crush him in a hug, or maybe even a kiss. But she couldn't and didn't. It would cause a scene, make her lose the reputation that she had carved into herself for the people around her instantly for certain people for kissing someone who she realized later couldn't land without possibly dying.**

Then, the memory left and slid itself into her mind. Sending her back to the real world and hiding itself to be later dwelt upon.

* * *

"-to create an Arc Blade capable of cutting down any enemy and most of the stronger ones. A Gunslinger can create a Golden Gun that only allows for three shots, but can decimate his or hers foes nearly and instantly."

"Right," she said, making sure he hadn't noticed anything that would contribute her to be forced to tell him of the new memory.

"The Last City on Earth is pretty self-explanatory."

"Heh," she chuckled at the straightforwardness. But, all she really needed at the moment was straightforwardness.

She continued on forward as the two went into subjective silence, trudging forward through the thick grime on the floor, leveling the weapon on her hip so she didn't lose strength in her arms. Lightly remembering Milo and Akuou's forms, but not their backgrounds and images including different landscape. Only what they looked like, nothing else. Two memories of her past, two memories of her weapons and armor.

Then, a thought grazed her mind. She stopped.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Are there any other Type-7s like me?"

"There were seven in total before you were revived," he said in a way that made it obvious that he was thinking. "One Fireteam is Juniper-"

She almost went frantic, if not holding barely from sobbing out loud.

"-who has capped their maximum members at four, claiming they're waiting for an old friend they doubt won't come back."

That was her.

"And Fireteam Ruby, who have also capped their team at four, but they're full. If anything, you have chances with Juniper."

"Of course I do," she said, going forward.

The Ghost seemed to know when to pry, because he didn't.

She trudged on forwards as three creatures fell from the ceiling. One on top of a crate, one to its left on the floor, and one to the right and behind it on the floor. Pyrrha aimed instantly and shot off the one on the crate's head, watching the smoke billow slightly into the air and the short scream of pain turning into a death rattle from what seemed to be a ghost. The one on its left as it fell off the crate, jumped behind said crate, using it as cover. The one to the right and behind the crate rushed forward to attack Pyrrha as it charged and fired.

Pyrrha ducked and hid behind the wall, aiming her weapon up and ready to attack. She didn't have any more ammunition so she had to make the next shots count. Just as it came around the corner she unsheathed the knife again and sent the metal knife into its throat, before pulling it back to her hand in mid air. She froze. Another memory. One of discovering her Semblance. She let out a slightly nervous laugh as if the Ghost had known as well.

* * *

"I wonder when she's going to find her Semblance," her mother groaned.

"Calm down, Theta," he soothed, rubbing her arm on the other side of the bed. "She'll eventually learn it."

Pyrrha had been listening in through the door around age ten. Her parents were on the other side, facing away from her, siting on the edge and looking out of the window. Not even noticing her.

"Some Hunters don't even have Semblances, though," she droned on. "Huntsman or Huntress, it's very dangerous."

"It makes her all the stronger..." he said, rubbing her right arm from her left. He sat on her left, so he had to wrap around her back to do so.

"She could die!" her mother tried to keep her words quiet as she dug her head into his chest. "Without the manifestation of her Aura," she sobbed. "It could be all the harder to heal herself!"

Ajax couldn't find any words to sooth her, so he reeled back by just rubbing her head with his right hand as he hugged her with his left. She turned fully into him and cried.

Pyrrha hated seeing her mother like this. But, Pyrrha the Pumpkin Girl would always find a way to cheer her up. The ten year old girl smiled in the doorway as she walked in slowly, trying not to disturb her crying parents as she continued formulating the plan in her mind.

She could promise them she would find it, as she had learned information about Aura and Semblances via the internet when her father once mentioned it in sparring matches. She could also promise that if she had no Semblance, she would fight on forever if she needed to and would stay alive for her mother's sake. She settled for the former.

"Mom? Dad?" she called. The two snapped up from their angst and looked to her in horror as she may or may not have heard their conversation.

"Honey?" Theta asked, hoping Pyrrha hadn't heard anything.

"We're just thinking about important work," her father smiled, trying to keep the secret from her that she already knew.

She frowned for a fraction of a second because she hated it as well when her father kept secrets from her to make sure she didn't understand. This did not go past him.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked with the same smile, hoping she would change the subject. Pyrrha snapped back to her mission.

"I heard everything," she said simply. Her parents sighed slightly as the smile left Ajax's face.

"I'm sorry, honey," Theta said. "I-" she was cut off by Pyrrha slamming into her with a hug out of nowhere.

"I'll learn my Semblance myself if I have to, even if I die!" she yelled, then realizing that she also had a contingency. "I'll stay alive, Semblance or no!"

Her parents gasped in horror, wondering what information she had.

She backed up, looked her mother in the eyes, grabbed her hands and stared at her. "I don't care what you say," Pyrrha said. "I keep my promises!"

What she didn't notice was that all of the room had been bending to her words. The metal beams in the wall had crumpled and groaned. Whether Pyrrha knew it or not, was a complete mystery as her parents looked around in sheer fear. Pyrrha looked around the room, taking her father's advice from his matches, and putting them into place.

She scanned the room, looking frantically for something. The last thing she knew was that she had channeled so much concentration in that her brain had taken it literally and a natural ability sprung to her.

She could _feel_ the metal in the room. The _magnets_ from the store thirty miles away. She could feel the North and Southern poles' _ions_ in the air. She could feel the metal's _agony_ when bent and befuddled by the power. She realized instantly.

Her Semblance must have been magnetic or somewhat similar.

She lifted her hands and her parents eyes snapped to her, watching them glow with black. Confusing yet terrifying them at the same time.

"Polarity..." her mother said out of nowhere as the groaning stopped. Then, their parents looked to their prized metallic trophy sitting on a shelf across from them underneath the window that they had cherished for so long.

What once was a woman holding up a torch was now a man and woman wedding, like the ones on top of a four-layered cake. Her parents began chuckling, Pyrrha's giggling joining in as they stared at the statuette.

At closer look, Pyrrha was the first to notice that it had not been her parents. The statue on the female's side, was replaced by her. _She_ was standing there. She was on her hands and knees staring at the male statue. The entire trophy went from its bronze color entirely to different colors. Rainbowy to her. She stared and stared deeply into the ocean blue eyes, blonde hair, chestplate that only covered the top half of his torso with a black hoodie. Shoulder guards that ironically had protected nothing. The two were holding hands, she in bronze, red and black combat clothing with a shield and spear on her back, he with a sword strapped on the left side of his jeans, silver sheath and blue handle. The two were smiling. She also noticed something weird.

When her mother had been out, she always left with some sort of tiara, if not circlet.

It was on _her_ , standing on the statue with the circlet.

"Mom?" she asked as her parents sobered from their laughter.

"Yes, sweetie?" Theta asked as the two cuddled on the bed, happy at the fact that Pyrrha had learned her Semblance easily, if not unusually.

"Why do I have your tiara on this statue?"

"I don't know," her mother answered after a bit of silence. She got up quietly.

"Honey?" Ajax called, watching his wife go to her closet. "Wanna see what she's doing?" he asked Pyrrha with a sly smile.

"Ew! Dad, no!" Pyrrha screamed. "That's icky!"

"Hahaha!" Ajax laughed. "I was kidding!"

Pyrrha frowned, tilted her head down at an axis and gave her father an accusing glare. She leaned into a hip and crossed her arms.

"You're getting grumpy like your mother," he groaned.

"I heard that!" came from the closet.

He deadpanned. Pyrrha smiled.

Her mother came back quickly, not without smacking Ajax up the head- "Ow!" -and coming down to Pyrrha at a knee.

"I made this headdress myself," Theta said, putting on the tiara-like masterpiece onto Pyrrha's head. Pyrrha was so shocked when her mother had given her the headdress, she only looked with mass awe, not without mouth slightly drooping open. Ajax had been the same, to say the least. "In times of great need," Theta continued. "This will help soothe you." Theta stood up before walking over to sit next to Ajax. "If you cannot find it, it will find you."

Pyrrha tilted her head in confusion. Ajax had known exactly what Theta was talking about, but chose to keep quiet as Pyrrha was to learn it on her own.

"Go, now," Theta shooed her. "Or shall I beat you in another round of Pumpkin Smash?"

Pyrrha's smile grew maliciously. "I'll beat you!"

Pyrrha then ran off to her room.

Theta giggled in her husband's grasp. "I gotta go."

"Yeah," he said, letting her go and stand up. "You were always more of the video game nerd."

She picked up some glasses and put them on momentarily. "I prefer _intellectual_."

He chuckled. "We'll see about that," he said, grabbing her sides and rubbing as she took off the glasses and threw them behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Later," she moaned in his touch as he held her firmly. "I-I have to go beat Pyrrha..." she whimpered.

She let out a subjective gasp.

"MOM! DAD!"

They snapped their heads to the doorway.

"I need to go," Theta said quickly.

"Right," was the instant response as he let go and Theta sheepishly approached.

Pyrrha smacked Theta across the face. "I'm going to beat you," she said flatly, running back to her room.

Theta looked back to Ajax in fear, who had the same face. "I need to get used to this girl's slaps," Theta said.

"So do I..." he deadpanned and lamented in memory.

* * *

"How did you do that?" the Ghost asked in her suit.

"I'll tell you later!" she yelled, jumping from the corner, weapon _lowered_ and reached to the top left as if she was grabbing something. She waited for the creature to come out from behind the box, look on in confusion, then charged. It was then impaled by pieces of metal, completely and utterly ripping it apart as she clutched her hands into fists and pulled them apart.

The creature exploded as the metal shifted, ripping and destroying tendon and bone, limb and body. It tore head from shoulders. Blood gushed out and splattered everything within proximity. It's screams halted before its head splashed on the floor, literally. Like a blob of water falling onto the floor, it exploded and turned into smoke lifting into the air. The ghastly scream trailing off before suddenly ending. The rest of the blood boiled, black whispy essence leaving the floor and into the air like boiling water to water vapor. The body itself disappearing after a while - slowly, ever so slowly - and becoming nothing but the byproduct of smell in the wind, destroying any sense of sanity if someone had been near such things as insanity.

Pyrrha, however, was close to fear.

She stared off at her work, the stain left behind from the blood was just a shade darker from the metal around it. Quick trails of blood droplets that were heavier than the normal droplet left behind their darkened trails of a shade darker from the rest of the metal. The body parts that refused to disappear as fast as it should was still there. Guts and intestines still lay on the floor, disappearing slower than the rest of the body had. The metal bars that had been standing up the whole time fell instantly as her hands slowly unclenched. The Ghost had sizzled out of her suit at that time, looking on in fear before turning around.

"Remind me to never piss you off..."

The joke went right over her head as she started forward, slower. Way slower. She made sure to dodge the proximity of blood and went on to her left, towards the great black expanse the room had been before. The bridge itself thin and without railings. Destroyed slightly in areas and bent in a few more. She raised her hand before crossing it and forced it to become straight.

She would have been confident crossing it without fixing it, but right now all confidence was lost when she realized she did not have her mother's circlet.

She would have to live with this memory before getting that circlet back. But her mother literally had said _-it will find you.-_ to her. Why hadn't it found her yet? Why hadn't she found it yet? She had already told the Ghost she had no patience. Really, patience is not one of her virtues.

She ran across, no smile or anything, just putting down a mask she had realized she had and hid her tears behind the metal thing that may or may not have been clear from the outside. Hopefully, it had been.

"A loot cache!" the Ghost said with mirth as she approached a strange, alien-esque chest in front of it. She opened it and inside were what looked like cubes that were glowing from the inside out. Underneath the slightly transparent blue orbs of squares. There was a gun under it all. Ignoring the blue things, she fished and fished before she pulled out the rifle, looking at it and read the engraving.

"Calcutta-LR2," she said aloud.

"Yes," the Ghost sizzled out of her armor, looking at the glowing cubes before looking at them. She looked at him with growing interest as he did what looked like was scanning. The cubes began to sizzle out of existence. "The weapon is a sniper rifle. Good for distance, awesome but unnecessary if you can nail someone at close range."

"What did you do?" she took in his previous information, but wondered curiously of the scanning-destroying thing he had done.

"I scanned the Glimmer and put it away into your Arsenal Space."

"Glimmer?" she asked. "Arsenal Space?"

"Right," he said. "You don't know much about Earth..."

Yup." She propped both of her weapons up against the wall near the crate and sat down, sighing. "I'm going to take a slight break and listen to your banter about both things."

"I don't banter!" he protested, but gave in with an equally frustrated sigh before sizzling out of her armor and laying down on the floor. "Glimmer was once used to power the Old Cities before they were taken out," he explained. "We now just use it as currency."

"And Arsenal Space?" she asked now, looking to him with slight humor and more of what a class-requisite took when applying to a school. You know, like _looking presentable_.

She deadpanned at her mother's usual words when going to certain types of classical parties.

* * *

"You need to look _presentable_!" cried her mother, frantically looking for a dress in the store.

"Mom!" Pyrrha squeaked, giving apologetic smiles to people. "Don't yell!"

"I can't help it, Pumpkin!" her mother said, squiggling her hair affectionately.

"Don't mess up my hair!" Pyrrha scolded, glaring lightly at her mother as she recovered the previous look her hair was in.

"Sorry, dear," Theta said with a sheepish smile as she began looking through the dresses again. "Red, red, red," she muttered.

"I'm done with red!" Pyrrha sighed, stomped her foot and clenched her fists so tight her arms went taut and out diagonally from their usual position next to her at all times. "I want a different color! Yellow, maybe? Orange? Anything but red!"

Theta looked exasperated at her daughter's confession of need of color change. "How about blue?" her mother tried with a smile, looking in where blue peaked out of the different color. "Like the color of that boy's eyes on the statuette?"

"MOM!" Pyrrha yelled this time, giving light punches to her mother's side.

"Ow!" her mother seethed in pain. "You're getting strong-OW!-so stop, Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha pulled back but continued to glare at her mother. "I'm thirteen, I don't need to be wearing that!"

"But you just turned thirteen _today_ ," she deadpanned at the sheer adaptation of her daughter changing what age she was used to so quickly. She smiled knowingly. "I know, Pumpkin," she pulled Pyrrha in for a hug. Pyrrha was just a bit tall for her, so she ducked her head into her shoulder. "It's just your tenth birthday sort of..." she pulled away, looking at Pyrrha's lightly but unnoticed, blushing face, "...shocking for us..." she said. "I still remember that ten year old saving the room at the last second," she smiled when Pyrrha noticed the blush in her cheeks and looked away. "I still remember that four year old complaining about not being able to become a Huntsman and declared to become a Huntress-"

"MOM!" Pyrrha yelled.

"I still remember the younger you," Theta finished, giggling at Pyrrha's mad dash of her head to look away quickly. "It was shocking, and we thought you have looked for a man, no?"

"I can't..." Pyrrha said, sobbing into her mother's shoulder. "No one thinks themselves worthy of me because of my skill. I _hate_ being popular."

"Don't say that," her mother ruffled her hair as Pyrrha's slightly bloodshot eyes looked into her. "It just means that the right man knows you, too."

Who knew her mother was so, so very wrong.

* * *

"Arsenal Space is technically the physical version of cyberspace," he said. "It's were you store your stuff, without actually storing your stuff."

"Like saving files on a computer?" she asked, trying to get a grasp of understanding.

"Right!" he yelled with mirth, flying up for emphasis. "Now, let's continue on. I don't want you dying on me."

"Right," she said with a playful smile, but hidden behind the mask of hers. She only just realized again that she had a mask, only this time it had been on. The cleanliness of this mask is unmatched!

Then again, she'd only been there for less that half an hour.

She got up with a sigh, lifting up the automatic weapon and it attached to her back where a stock would be and smiled. This was getting better at every turn.

"Use the Calcutta now," the Ghost informed. "It's much easier with distance. You could probably use the knife with that telekinesis thing you did..."

"Oh," Pyrrha said, startled he noticed. Then again, it was pretty obvious as it had launched out three feet before diverting back into her hand. "It's Polarity," she said with a slight blush, and again, he couldn't see it behind her mask, even if he was _in_ the armor. "My Semblance."

"Tell me about it later," he said.

"Okay..." she turned the corner and saw a corridor filled with lasers and were perpendicular to her. Like Xs on the wall staring back to her. "What in God's name is this?!"

"Trip mines," the Ghost said, looking down with her before sizzling back in her armor. "Don't touch them."

She ducked down, the Calcutta near her face if she need to snap at a nearby target or needed her peripheral vision for close ones.

One appeared at a distance and jumped right over and into a laser.

She pulled up the gun. It wasn't necessary to shoot the creature, but then again, she thought she might get some compensation if she saves it.

The bullet shot out of the weapon, lodging in the chest, stopped completely, and sent it flying back a few paces. Just enough that when the explosion settled, it was still alive.

She pulled the weapon down and smiled at it, as it was gawking at its savior.

"That was unecessary!" seethed the Ghost. "The explosion could have killed it!"

"Then again, he hasn't killed me, has he?" she asked, accepting that it may or may not have been a guy. She was hanging on the latter.

"It doesn't know what just happened!" he refused to call it 'he.' "Shoot it in the head!"

"No!" she replied. She stepped underneath the the wire, approaching it. She continued down the hall way, going to the left one as it had no trip wires and approached the figure. "Hello!" she beamed.

She could practically hear the facepalm of her cybernetic friend.

"He..." it tried, sounding raspy and letting out breaths. "Hell..." it tried again and she tilted her head in mild amusement, hiding the smile that wouldn't have been heard anyway. "Hello..." it managed, Pyrrha lifted her mask and smiled.

"Do you know the fastest way out of here?" she asked the creature. It nodded and pointed off behind him.

"Follow..." he said, running off. "Friends may not happy."

She understood the confusing language of the creature, but was surprised to find it capable of speaking English. "How does he know how to speak English?"

"There have been reports of the House of Exile being able to fully learn and speak fluently the human languages."

"House of Exile?" she asked.

"They live on the moon. They are galvanized by pride, hate and the desire for freedom. They were mostly exiled because a Baron sided with a Guardian against the Hive."

"I need a serious history lesson." The Ghost facepalmed again.

"That would take a decade," the Ghost said.

"To fully explain," she retorted, following the creature down the hallway. "I just want the important details."

"Fine," he said. "But later. Let's see what it wants."

"He," she said. "I'm leaving it to he."

"It," he said. "It. Don't be naive."

She glared, but couldn't aim it, as he was still in the suit. Plus, he still wouldn't see it because she put down the mask.

She turned the corner. "I swear I'm going to hate corners..." she muttered angrily as she came across a large room with a hole in the wall of the other side. In it were several creatures and she was given the opportunity to study them a little as they did not show to be hostile. They even studied her by the looks up and down. She noticed the different sizes. There were four smaller ones, two bigger ones, and a large one.

"Dregs," he said, coming out of the suit. They were obviously amazed by the Ghost as they slightly backed away. "Smaller, jump around more, and are annoying when there is more wreckage to hide behind for cover."

They slightly hissed in anger, but stopped as to not incur the wrath of the Guardian they did not know.

"Vandals," he said, coming up to them. "I admire them because they're braver and easier to kill as they do not fear Guardians much. Therefore, they do not hide behind cover."

They hissed again, but louder and longer, slightly testing the limits of the Guardian clad in red.

"Be nice!" she said. "If they're never this nice, you should at least appreciate it!"

They seemed to like it as they had surged their weapons into the air, slightly jousting them up as the weapon recoiled from firing blue wisps into the air.

The Ghost was taken aback from their quick liking of her, and decided to redeem himself with the last one.

"And the last ones are Captains," he said with mirth as they were confused from the sudden change. "They still surprise me on how they can dodge attacks so easily. Even the more powerful ones."

She nodded at the information, and she lifted her mask. They were surprised to find that she was, in fact, female. "Hello!" she beamed again. She could practically feel, this time, the Ghost's facepalm.

"Hello!" they managed, surprising her at their slightly better English. "We are House Exile!" they yelled in unison. "Moon!" they yelled, jumping a little.

She raised an amused brow. "Do you think they want to side with me?" she asked the Ghost.

"Color me pink, impressed, or anything you wish," he said. "I'm surprised they even took a liking to you because you shot one of them to keep them from being killed."

"And I didn't kill two others when they retreated."

"Right," he said, her not noticing she just proved his case, but chose not to voice it.

"Let me guess," she said. "You need help?"

They nodded vigorously. Maybe the world needed an ally from the enemy. And Pyrrha had done it, without doing much it seems. "Show me," he said simply. They nodded quickly and led her through the room.

She finally jumped down from the slab of concrete she doubted she could get up later. She looked about the room. Four concrete pillars held up the tall ceiling, grating, beneath her. In the middle sat a lowered platformed by one or two steps. To their right was the exit they led her through. Lowered to the point where steps were required to go around rather than straight into the oval exit. Inside the oval exit, was a large tubular system that seemed to curve slightly. They all huddled and straightened out into a line through the far left of one ring of the tube. She realized it was because there was grating there and seethed in pain from walking into it. "Ow!" she yelled.

The others turned back to help, but as they noticed she just walked into it, they let out what seemed to be a laugh.

She lightly pouted and shut her mask in embarrassment, causing them to laugh more.

"That didn't seem fun," the Ghost sizzled out and said mirthfully.

"No! It wasn't!" she yelled and through her hands in the air, causing the laughs to sputter into sheer quiet as they reached the other side. There was another oval door on the opposite side from the last, walking through it and another corridor spouted, leading to the great outdoors. She stepped out with her seven Fallen companions and looked out to the great night sky.

"Seems like a lovely-" Pyrrha tried.

She was cut off as the world shook. Three towers, each with three large spherical figures on them, shook from the sheer strength of the seeming earthquake. A back blob filled the sky, fog and dust, as it seemed, filled the area into a large red and black portal (much like how her Semblance worked) and out came two more, equally as large. One from each came out. The large, deathly ships pouring out from the sky. They flew on past them as one of the large towers with three spheres fell and clattered with the ground, sending another wave of air into their direction as they tried to get up and off the ground.

"Fallen ships?!" he yelled. "This close to the surface?!"

She deadpanned. If it was _that_ surprising, she doubted it could get any worse.

Oh, how she was so very, very wrong.

 **-= *End of Chapter 2* =-**

That was longer than I expected. I did not intend to use more than two memories, but I couldn't help Three.

Anyway, tell me how I did and how much luck I have this time!

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	3. The Risen and the Fallen

_**Season 1: Coming Alive | Arc 1: Revived**_

Yes, it's been so long! No, I haven't abandoned this Fanfiction! I give you, Chapter Threeeee!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Destiny, that belongs to Bungie and any other company affiliated in the making. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *The Risen and the Fallen*=-**

If Fallen Ships in the atmosphere was anything to gawk at and be heavily surprised - considering the Ghost seems very robotic - then there was something seriously wrong with the whole situation. And Pyrrha believed it couldn't get any worse!

Oh, how she was so very, very wrong.

Rifle raised, alongside the seven Fallen, they trudged on forward. There was a small rectangular field they stepped onto. Like outside of the wall, it was lightly powdered with snow, blades of grass still stuck up over the snow, proving either the snow was melting from summer, or the snow was beginning to grow from the oncoming winter. She didn't know if she liked sweltering heat or freezing blizzards more.

There was what looked like a heavy ground vehicle either side of her. The green on the tank didn't seem accidental, proving camouflage. If it was any consolation, she wasn't oblivious to how much damage of whatever launched out of the ends of those barrels attached to what looked like a part of the vehicle that swiveled would do. It would be a piece of art had it not been sunk into the ground partway.

There were two large buildings. On the left side, it was rusted metal, beginning to destabilize, but still strong enough in structure to remain standing for the next hundred years or so, or however long that metal would last. On the right was a larger metal building that seemed to be reinforced much better, if the lesser rust than the left one was any obvious show.

There were two alleyways, the far left one on the other side of the more rusted one, and the one in front of her was to the right of it, between the two buildings themselves.

Reaching the other side of this alleyway, there was a very short wall of concrete, which led down to what looked like grounded metal workings that held electrical power if anything. There was a large field, not without the powdery ground. There were a few hills, more with snow, while the lower valleys of the battlefields had small outcroppings of grass that overrode the snow.

One of the large ships that came through the mass portal appeared above Pyrrha and the seven Fallen. She was immediately shoved to the ground, watching the seven Fallen jump down and ready their weapons. _Are they going to fight their own kind?!_ she screamed anxiously in her mind.

Needless to say, she missed the Ghost saying the same exact thing.

As the Fallen finished landing, the ship flew off somewhere deeper within the area, and the Ghost opted to take advantage of this situation.

"This was an old Cosmodrome," he said quickly, eyes plastered on the tension in the center of the battlefield. "There should be something to fly out of here with…"

Just then, one of the Exiled Dregs jumped out of hiding, firing several beams of blue at one of the offending Fallen. "The House of Devils," said the Ghost, noticing a Devil Vandal with a red cloak jump out of his hiding place and take a few pot shots at the first Exiled Dregs. "One of the largest Houses on Earth and is responsible for the Battle at Twilight Gap…"

Pyrrha shivered. He said it with such fear himself she was practically filled to the brim with it. If anything, she needed to learn about this _Battle at Twilight Gap_ , if she must learn anything in the first place.

Pyrrha had pulled out the Calcutta multiple times during the battle, but she didn't know if she could fire or not, fearful she'd miss and get ridiculed, or worse, hit one of the friendly Fallen. They may forgive her, but she doesn't want to be burdened by such guilt of doing so, so she stowed it away onto her back, crossing the automatic rifle.

Pyrrha watched as a Devil Dreg charged his gun, aiming for an exposed Exiled Vandal. Before she could yell in warning, the Exiled Captain jumped in the way at the last second. A blue glint appeared around him as the shot made contact with it. The multiple shotgun-like projectiles caused it to flicker red multiple times within the fraction of a second and it disappeared. The remaining projectiles sent him far into a building.

Pyrrha felt a bit of jealousy of the heavy weaponry before her, but the fact that her friends' captain was launched into the building so easily when defending his (or her, let's not be sexist here) underlings caused her to become enraged.

She felt something materialize at her belt, and feeling nothing but the emotion of anger driving her, she grabbed at it so strongly, her logical mind believed it would shatter. As she gripped it, she felt a button press and threw out the object. The object flashed in the air for a few moments before it landed in front several Devil Dregs, soon exploding into a mass inferno, sending those that were not immediately scorched and evaporated by it on fire.

When her mind went directly back to reasoning, her mouth was agape and she covered it with her gloved hand, biting on one of her fingers, pushing back tears. She knew she would become an efficient killer of these things, no doubt praised by others for her hard work. Judging by the latest memory she received, she didn't _want_ to be famous. She longed for attention that didn't scream _fame_ or _popular_. She just wanted to be Pyrrha. Nothing and no one else, but this feat of getting back to that Last City or whatever was sure to get her some praise. Although appreciated for acknowledgement for hard decisions and actions, she wanted to be _normal_.

She did not notice the rest of the fight and it came to a stop as the seven Fallen awaited her at the doorway on the other side.

Describing the rest of the field, in the back there was a massive concrete wall, a small building with two garages opened in front of it, covered in snow. In the middle and to the right there was another wall as the foundations for yet another building. Seemingly L-shaped in nature and the roof would be a great hornet's nest for any aspiring snipers. Past that, rolling hills and much larger walls leading into small alcoves for cover for any side.

There was a large alleyway between the walls no doubt leading to another part of the Cosmodrome, as the Ghost dubbed it, but seeing as it had said nothing of it, she decided to ignore it for now.

Finally gaining the courage to stand up, the other Fallen cheered on the other side of the canyon-like battlefield, filled with Gri...Devil Dregs. She lifted her helmet and decided to wipe her face of any remaining tears and trudged on, the word _Grimm_ reminding her of something etched within the deep recesses of her mind.

* * *

Soon after Theta had gotten Pyrrha the dress, she was instructed to take a quick shower and get dressed in it as quickly as possible. Deviating slightly from plan, yet still bringing the dress, Pyrrha threw her bag over her back containing various items her mother decided not to ask about.

Pyrrha entered the grand building, walls of quartz and fool's gold - had you a great eye, you would not have been fooled - pillars holding up the marvelous ceiling that overcropped outside and stemmed inside. Pyrrha smiled at the mass of suited men and dressed women walking around.

While men wore the cliche black tux and white tee - some wore opposite color schemes for uniqueness - while the women all wore various shades of colors, ranging from rusty red to teal green. A few cyan blues and gray silvers.

Mix the four colors together, you get a Maverick.

Or some form of it. Possibly in another time or so, team Maverick is a thing...ranging...with different...colors as such.

Anyway, the party was as follows, for students from the normal education schools about Mistral to one of the greatest combat schools there, Myst. She had passed with flying colors, but the one detail they had left out was the tournament taking place for best Hunter. Huntsman or Huntress, many of the students graduating were at odds, simply looking at each other with anticipation.

The parents were not notified, so the students were excited to prank their parents.

The entire middle section had been cleared of people and of other various objects, and people parted ways from it. Students stood on one side, parents, the other three. Parents began to speak to one another with growing confusion, while the students whispered of their oncoming winnings, if not a few verbal battles that did not catch the adults' trained ears - luckily.

A man in a magnificent yet cliche tuxedo stood out into the center of the stage, microphone in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "if I am correct, you were not notified of this part of the party." The students began to pace out of the room, sending parents with growing suspicion, but only backing down seeing the grins on each of the child's faces.

Ajax, Pyrrha's father, spoke out. "So, what's going on?"

That question caused many people to cry out growing interest of their own as they had agreed with Ajax, wondering just what was going to happen.

"Hold on, Hunters," the man soothed them, putting out a placating hand to quiet them to a minimum, to which they listened with great success. "When the students file out in their battle uniforms-" That caused a lot of confusion. "-we will _show_ you just how far your students have come." He also whispered something into the microphone, to which they did not miss. " _And, for the record, I won't like this just as much as you won't."_

That rose many eyes, but some parents shook their heads, realizing that their kids had already passed with flying colors in order to get into such a combat school. They were proud enough, why not even be more proud if their kid won whatever was going to happen?

Parents began to whisper amongst one another like the students had been, some even making gambling groups in a blink of an eye by throwing their hand up in the air, wad of Lien enclosed within, and told people he bet that much on his son or daughter.

Soon the males and females were split, women simply glaring at one another whilst the males took the more calm approach, that may or may not end up with some anger as many were going to lose money gambling.

Gambling was a dangerous business, if women's glares weren't enough themselves, however.

Soon, the students began to file back out behind the stage. The parents began to encircle the other three that they could, unfortunately held back by two large walls separating the back of the stage at the corners.

Many of the students wore varying colors of armor, thick for protection and thin for the more agile ones. Red was overglossed, but Pyrrha didn't mind the black and red mixture. The headdress her mother wore still came down over her ears, but she decided to wear it for her sake.

When her mother realized her headdress was on Pyrrha, she grabbed her head instinctively, but returned them to her sides when stared down with confusion by other people. With an awkward smile towards them, she returned her glance to the stage.

"Your students will be fighting low leveled creatures of Grimm."

That set off most of the crowd either complaining or simply grinning their faces off, gushing with pride. After a moment of calming them down, he called the first few up.

After several battles between Beowulves, Pyrrha was finally announced. Both Ajax and Theta began to sweat in anticipation, hoping their little Pyrrha was able to defeat the single Grimm, as she was 13.

The moment the cage was open, there was a single moment of silence, Pyrrha steeling her eyes into the cage, staring directly into the soul of the creature, if it had one.

The red, beady eyes steeled into her own as well, staring into her soul, as she had actually had one. In a moment, the Grimm was charging-

-and another, the spear was thrown and killed the beast.

But the momentum of the Grimm was a whole 'nother thing entirely.

* * *

By the end of the memory, she realized that she had already made it passed the courtyard - if it could be called that - and made it inside, weaving around corners and walking through corridors.

After a short while of simply walking and not much else, she and the seven Fallen made it inside a small area, that of which there was water, a few Devil Fallen members and a somewhat lopsided object that somewhat looked like a ship, though it was dangling from the ceiling on cords.

Pyrrha lifted the rifle off her back and aimed for the captain, firing and watching the blue glint around its armour flicker out for but a moment between red and nothing, soon disappearing entirely. The next moments were a blur, watching the Dregs, the Vandals and the Captain of the Exiled take on the Devils, Pyrrha having the last hit on the captain.

Ricky sizzled out of Pyrrha's armour, flying on and up towards the ship. A blue beam swept down and grazed the surface of the cold, empty, metal corpse of a ship. After a short while of scanning, Pyrrha walked up a little ways, splashing water slightly as she lifted her magenta helmet.

"Will it fly?" she asked simply.

After a moment of consideration, Ricky spun around and looked her in the eye. "I can make it work."

Just then, a mighty roar bellowed through the building, originating from a hole in the wall not too far away.

Ricky took a look at it, already discerning the situation and taking all eight people onto the somewhat spacey ship. A large Fallen creature, larger than that of the captain, stepped out from it like a six-legged spider. It had four burly arms, two lengthy and thick legs to walk around on. A very big, intimidating red cape that rested upon his shoulders.

The Archon had just very recently claimed the ship as his, but finding it taken, it took on a deathly roar of hatred and anguish, not to mention frustration.

* * *

Pyrrha sat back in the big chair up at the front, letting out a sigh of...well, she had no idea.

"Are you okay, Pyrrha?" asked Ricky, coming to sit by her side.

"I don't know…" she said, looking out of the window and watching all of the prairies and landscapes fly on by so closely, yet so far-like. "...not too long ago I learn that everyone I know is most likely dead, the world I was born on is absolutely gone and...memories...slowly trickling back to me the way they do is just...frustrating…"

"I knew someone like that…" Ricky replied after a moment of thought and silence. He came to rest on the armchair as Pyrrha moved her arm out of the way for him. "...my last Guardian."

Beginning to talk in nostalgia, Ricky went on about a great, gleaming and golden-armored Guardian, who swept aside darkness like it was child's play, battering around the largest creatures and kicking smaller ones into the fires behind them. Then just...one day, the link between Guardian and Ghost was severed by a single Hive, even if he was dead.

"What happened then?" asked Pyrrha, already leaning over to the floating/exaggerating Ghost.

"Even though Crota fell to his very own weapon, he still had enough power to separate us. I haven't seen the Guardian since."

"Wait, wait," Pyrrha stopped him. "How did you two get separated?" she asked. "Weren't you two still in the same room?"

"That's the thing…" Ricky said confusingly. "...I don't know what happened. It was like we were in two different spaces and the veil finally dropped...or what our Medieval Era people would say."

Pyrrha rose an eyebrow, soon watching lightning strike near the ship and finally noticed it was raining, though her reaction showed differently and she yelped slightly.

"Calm down, Pyrrha…" Ricky said. "We're safe in this thing. It's lightning resistant."

"I'm fine," she said after a few breaths. "I just wasn't paying attention to the outside…"

"Like my story that much?" Ricky asked, gaining a nod in response. "I have more for latter times, though now is the time to show you to the Tower."

"What about the Fallen?" she asked, turning around to meet their worried glances.

"I have an idea," he finished as the ship whisked away from the storms of the mountains and gained a look at the vale below, surrounded by mountains was what was known as the Last City, four Towers taking place upon the North, South, East and West areas.

The speaker sparkled statically, bringing the attention to whoever had done so on the other end of the mic. A woman spoke. "This is Engineer-374, Amanda, who the hell are you?"

Pyrrha rose a brow at Ricky, who simply sweated mechanical parts.

"This is Ricochet-1, repeat, this is Ricochet-1, over."

There was a moment of si- "Oh, Ricky! Sorry about that. I'm reading eight life forms on that hunk of junk you got th-it's an Arcadia!"

"Amanda-"

"Those things haven't been seen in over a century! Do you know how crazy that is?!"

"Amanda!"

"What?!"

"We just want to dock."

 **-= *End of Chapter 3* =-**

Sorry for the long wait, super lazy version of me has arrived.

:3

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
